toontasticfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Rabbit
Waaaaaaa.Richard Rabbit is a main character in Toontastic. Appearances He appears in every episode! Season 1 # All Characters Are Grounded # All Characters Get Ungrounded # Timi Gets Grounded # Richard Gets Arrested # Alan Gets Grounded # Richard Goes To D.C. # Meeting Summer # Richard In Monument # Seeing Momo # Leaving D.C. # Bedtime Story # Timi Gets Ungrounded Season 2 13. Timi Gets Mad 14. Timi Takes The Cake 15. Richard Goes To Dentist # # # Realatives Franny: That's it you are grounded grounded for 1 8 7 6 2 3 4 2 2 years if you get out of Jail you'll be grounded for the rest of your life. Mimi: Richard I cannot believe you got arrested and said shut up! George Pig: Richard how dare you said shut up in class that's it I am calling the cops! Cops: You are under arrest for saying shut up in class get the police car right now! This is your cell! Rebecca Peppa Pig: Richard you are coming with me now! Lulu: I'm Lulu and she is Precious T.O.T.S.! Appearance Richard is a white rabbit that has a blue shirt and black shoes! Trivia * Richard was with Mimi and Timi! * Richard went to every place! * Richard went to Washington D.C. in Richard Goes To D.C. episode! * Richard told George Pig to shut up! * Richard saw Mimi Franny Timi Rebecca Peppa Pig and George Pig and Momo and all of the characters and he went to Washington D.C. in Richard Goes To D.C.! * Richard went to Meeting Summer! Relationships Mimi Richard and Mimi is in Timi Gets Grounded! Edmond Elephant Richard and Edmond Elephant was in Timi Gets Grounded. George Pig Richard told George Pig to shut up and George Pig was calling the cops to arrest him because Franny and Mimi grounded him what he did in Richard Gets Arrested and he was grounded to go to his room! Franny Franny grounded him for what he did! Lulu Lulu says I'm Lulu and I'm Precious T.O.T.S.! Precious T.O.T.S. Lulu says she's Precious T.O.T.S.! Timi Timi don't appear jail scene in Richard Gets Arrested! Miu Miu Miu Miu appear a jail scene in Richard Gets Arrested! Alan Alan and Miu Miu is with Franny in Sneaky Peak! Momo Momo and Richard Rabbit are in Meeting Summer. Birthdays Richard's Birthday is March 3rd Gallery Wiki.png Mimi and Timi in School png. Richard Gets Arrested png. Richard seeing the cops png. Baby Richard Rabbit png. Baby Kitten Mimi With a diaper png. Timi png. Lulu png. Miumiu & Alan png. Little Franny png. Baby Franny png. Little Kitten Mimi png. Edmond Elephant png. Richard Rabbit png. Little Richard Rabbit Png. Movies Richard Rabbit appears in every movie! Quotes Crying saying Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wiki.png Richard was with Mimi and Timi and Franny and George Pig and Candy Cat.Main: Richard was with Mimi Franny Timi and friends. Kittens Richard was with Candy Cat Mimi and Timi! Summer The summer is Richard Goes To D.C.! Winter Richard Rabbit do go to malls in winter.Category:Animals